Lo encontré
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Pixie la doctora de Cuerpos Embarazosos tiene como paciente a Sara quien la cambia por completo.


Era un día tranquilo en la clínica de la doctora Pixie, no había tenido mucho trabajo.

Después de atender a otro de los pacientes que tenía en la lista, le tocó el turno a Sara.

Dr. Pixie: Buenos días soy Pixie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sara: Buenos días yo soy Sara, pues que tengo una espinilla bastante grande en la cara, como podrás ver.

Dr. P: La verdad que sí es bastante grande, bueno no te tienes porqué preocupar es una espinilla ciega, se las suelen llamar así porque nacen dentro de la piel y luego salen afuera con la cabeza blanca que todo el mundo conoce, es una espinilla normal y corriente. Sólo tienes que dejar que salga la cabeza y después de eso extraerla con un poco de alcohol y limpiarla, eso es todo.

Sara: Muchas gracias Pixie, ya me había preocupado.

Dr. P: De nada, pues no tienes porqué, es una espinilla normal y corriente.

Después de atender a la última paciente, salió y se fue a casa.

Bueno después de un día poco ajetreado me apetece salir a andar un rato.

Pixie salió de su casa y después de 30 minutos se encontró otra vez con Sara.

Anda qué casualidad, tú por aquí, contestó Pixie un poco sorprendida.

Sí, la verdad que me gusta hacer ejercicio cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

Lo mismo digo, comenzaron a reír.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y por fin Sara articuló palabra.

Bueno voy a seguir el camino, se rio con nerviosismo.

Ah… claro…. Yo también.

Antes de que Sara diera un paso Pixie la llamó.

Emm… Sara…

¿Sí?

Nada, nada, se rio apartando la mirada.

Entonces una sonrisa se puso en la cara de Sara y se fue.

Pero bueno Pixie, ¿qué te pasa? Se dijo a sí misma.

Al día siguiente Pixie salió a la calle para que la gente pasara por su consulta y no escondiera sus males y para su sorpresa la primera en pasar fue Sara.

Anda, ho… hola Sara, tú aquí de nuevo.

Sí, me llamarás pesada pero es que ayer me dio un tirón en la espalda y me duele bastante.

No te preocupes me alegro de volver a verte de nuevo, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Sara se dirigió a la camilla, se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó el sujetador para que Pixie pudiera examinarla con más facilidad.

Pixie empezó a examinar la espalda de Sara y con pequeños toques fue explorando uno a uno cada rincón de ella. Jamás se había sentido así de nerviosa al examinar a un paciente pero parecía que con Sara era todo diferente.

Movió las manos arriba y abajo para deshacer los nudos que tenía Sara en la espalda.

Bien pues tienes una pequeña contractura, si quieres puedes pasarte por mi casa y te hago un masaje porque estos días los fisioterapeutas están muy ocupados con el tema de los residentes que vienen a hacer las prácticas a sus consultas.

Ah… pues me parece una buena idea, contestó un poco nerviosa.

Bueno pues ésta es mi dirección, mañana pásate a las 20:00 que es cuando llego a casa, ¿vale?

Vale, muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

Pues muchísimas de nadas también de nuevo, se rieron.

Después de atender a los últimos pacientes, Pixie salió de la clínica y tomó rumbo a su casa. No dejaba de pensar en Sara y eso hacía muchos años que no le pasaba pero había algo en ella que Pixie no podía dejar pasar y eso le ponía bastante nerviosa.

Llegó a casa y ordenó lo que mañana utilizaría para atender a Sara, después de esto se fue a dormir porque no cabía duda de que sería un día bastante diferente a los demás.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y se dispuso a ir a la clínica.

Doctora Pixie.

Ah, hola Steven, ¿qué tal va la pierna?

Pues bastante bien, ahora se asemeja más a una pierna que a un bate de beisbol, rieron.

La verdad que sí, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, cuídate y disfruta mucho de ella.

Claro que lo haré, lo mismo digo, muchas gracias por todo.

Gracias a ti por venir.

El día pasó rápido y ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, Pixie recogió las cosas y empezaba a notar como sus nervios se disparaban por momentos. Esa sensación sólo la tuvo una vez en su vida y fue cuando conoció a Marta pero su relación no duró mucho. Con Sara era distinto la hacía sonreír como una tonta pero le echaba un poco para atrás la edad, Sara tendría apenas 24 años y sin embargo ella tenía 42 pero como dicen el amor no entiende de edad, ni de sexo, ni de religión, sólo de personas que se enamoran de personas.

Mierda he dicho amor, será que me estoy empezando a enamorar de Sara, se preguntó algo desconcertada. No puede ser sólo hace dos días que la conozco… Bueno eso da igual con Marta fue mucho más rápido la verdad y es cuando el timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sara ya había llegado y Pixie notó como su corazón latía frenético y sabía que esa tarde podría ser una tarde muy especial.

Hola Sara, pasa.

Hola Pixie, tienes una casa bastante bonita.

Muchas gracias, ven siéntate aquí.

Vale.

Ahora quítate la camiseta y desabróchate el sujetador.

Sara acató las órdenes de Pixie y comenzó a quitarse la camisa rosa que llevaba y acto seguido se desabrochó el sujetador. Pixie no perdía detalle de lo que hacía y es cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Pixie se puso un poco de aceite en las manos y las posó en la espalda de Sara que se estremeció al sentir el contacto. Luego empezó a bajar suavemente por su espalda dando pequeños golpecitos para que los nudos se deshicieran.

Mmmm… Qué manos tienes, dijo Sara.

Pixie totalmente nerviosa, ¿te gusta?

Me encanta.

Después de decir esto, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la nuca de Sara y empezó a dejar un rastro de pequeños besos, subiendo la temperatura a cada uno de ellos, luego siguió por la parte izquierda de su cuello, cuando Sara se giró, sus miradas penetraron una en la otra y sin pensarlo sus bocas conectaron.

Sara se puso encima de Pixie quitando poco a poco la blusa que cubría su pecho, después la tiró a un lado y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del sujetador, empezó a besar cada pecho de Pixie haciendo que ésta gimiera a cada beso de Sara, luego se abrió paso por los pantalones que ya no eran un estorbo porque habían desaparecido, estaban en el suelo como la otra ropa.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Preguntó Sara con la voz cortada.

Algo de lo que no nos arrepentiremos jamás, después de esto Pixie puso boca abajo a Sara y empezó a besar sus muslos haciendo que se estremeciera y un río de gemidos inundó la habitación.

¿Preparada?

Más que nunca.

Entonces levemente Pixie introdujo dos dedos dentro de Sara y un mar de sensaciones invadió a las dos luego con un movimiento rítmico empezó a deslizarlos una y otra vez. Fueron cambiando de posturas, así hasta quedar exhaustas y Sara recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Pixie.

Si tratas así a todos los pacientes no me extraña que salgan contentos, dijo Sara.

Jajajajaja, rio Pixie, que va, he hecho una pequeña excepción tú eres y serás la única, besó a Sara.

Después de esto se durmieron ya que después de tantas emociones y sensaciones acabaron rendidas y no sólo al amor y al placer sino también al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Pixie despertó a Sara con un suave beso en los labios.

Buenos días, dijo sonriendo Pixie.

Buenos días.

Tengo que ir a la clínica y después a una entrevista, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

Mmmm… ¿No puedo acompañarte? Contestó acercándose a Pixie, poniendo su mano en su cara.

Si quieres, por mí encantada.

Pues vamos ya.

Salieron de casa y por desgracia había un paparazzi que empezó a tomar fotos ya que Pixie era una reconocida doctora dentro del Reino Unido y había publicado más de un libro.

Bueno llegamos, dijo Sara.

Hay no quiero que te vayas pegó a Sara más a su cintura, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Mmmm para Pixie que como sigas me parece que hoy no trabajas ni te ganas el sueldo, comenzaron a reír.

Vale, luego te veo entonces.

Sí yo estaré en la plaza con unas amigas.

¿Amigas?

Sí Pixie, no te pongas celosa que eso no te pega, dijo abriendo la puerta de la consulta.

Jajajaja, con que no me pega ¿eh? Y que otras cosas me pegan.

Mmmmm ya lo sabrás, salió Sara de la consulta con una risa traviesa lo que hizo que Pixie se sonrojara y acto después le pegó un pequeño azote.

Te quiero.

Yo también.

Después de esto Pixie se sentó en la silla y empezó a revisar la lista de pacientes que le tocaría atender.

Por otro lado Sara se encontraba con sus amigas en la plaza principal de Londres a unos 5 metros de distancia de la clínica.

Pero bueno si está aquí la desaparecida.

Pues sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que tenía más de veinte whassaps, comenzaron a reír.

Bueno cuéntanos, dónde te metiste anoche.

A vosotras os lo voy a decir, ja.

Pues sí somos tus amigas y nos tenías preocupadas.

Pues estuve en… Antes de que terminara de responder el paparazzi que estaba esta mañana en la casa de Pixie se acercó a las chicas.

Hola.

Sara extrañada, hola, ¿quién eres?

Bueno creo que mi cámara te puede revelar quién soy.

Mierda es un paparazzi, pensó Sara. Bien qué quieres.

Veo que eres espabilada, no quiero nada, sólo te venía a decir que tu pequeño romance con quien ya sabes va a ser una exclusiva bastante buena.

Sara con una cara de bastante desconcierto, contestó. Y tú qué ganas con publicar eso.

¿Que qué gano? Comenzó a reír. Reputación, dinero, fama, ¿quieres que siga?

Cállate, eres un desgraciado.

Di lo que quieras pero estas fotos a primera hora de la mañana ya estarán en las revistas más importantes de Londres y yo me pregunto, ¿en serio te gusta esa cuarentona?

Al decir esto, Sara se abalanzó sobre el tipo que calló de espaldas pero él era más fuerte y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del segundo golpe de Sara haciendo que ésta se callera encima de una de sus amigas.

Jajajajaja, guarda tus energías, creo que las necesitarás, después de esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sara, ¿quién es ese tipo, qué quiere y qué dice de una cuarentona?

Está bien… Ayer estuve en la casa de… De la doctora Pixie.

¿De la famosa doctora Pixie, de la de los libros?

Sí Raquel, la misma.

En serio sabíamos tu orientación y todo eso pero nunca que te gustaran con tanta edad.

Mira no empecéis vosotras también, con ella todo es distinto, además a mí me da igual qué edad tenga.

Y antes de que pudiera responder las amigas de Sara llegó Pixie.

Anda hola chicas vosotras tenéis que ser las amigas de Sara.

Hola doctora, sí la verdad que sí, contestaron con un tono un poco frío.

Pues si me permitís os la voy a robar un rato.

Vale, no te preocupes.

Cogió a Sara de un brazo y la llevó a un lugar más tranquilo.

Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

¿Cómo sabes que ha ocurrido algo?

Sara tengo a algunos residentes por la plaza haciendo algunos test a las personas, además eso me da igual, dime qué ha pasado.

Un paparazzi.

¿Un paparazzi?

Sí, supuestamente esta mañana nos tomó unas fotos y mañana a primera hora saldrán a la luz.

Genial, contestó con ironía Pixie.

No fue culpa mía si estás insinuando algo.

No digo que fuera tu culpa, tampoco es la mía. Bueno tengo que marcharme a la entrevista, sé que preguntarán por el tema, ya pensaré cómo salgo de él, ¿estamos?

Sí…

No te pongas triste pequeña, cuando estés preparada se lo diremos a todo el mundo.

El problema es que todo el mundo mañana lo sabrá, ese es el problema, contestó con cierto enfado en su voz.

Entonces qué quieres que haga, dime.

No sé, nunca me había visto en esta situación, haz lo que creas conveniente.

Eso haré, contestó Pixie que se giró y se metió de nuevo a la clínica.

Pi… Pixie… no le dio tiempo a que lo escuchara porque ya estaba dentro.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Pixie salió de la clínica.

Vamos, tengo que ir a la entrevista.

¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

No Sara, no lo estoy, sólo que no sé si de verdad tú estás preparada para seguir adelante con esto.

Cogió a Pixie por el brazo haciendo que se girara y la mirara.

Mira, sino lo estuviera nunca hubiera ido a tu casa, nunca te habría entregado mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser y sólo por eso me dice mi corazón que tú eres la indicada para mí porque son tus ojos los que me convencen cada día de que esto es de verdad.

Pixie notó como dos pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, entonces le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Bueno ya sé lo que voy a decir.

Y qué es.

Lo sabrás.

**#En la entrevista.**

Presentadora: Esta noche tenemos en nuestro plató a la famosa doctora Pixie, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Pixie: Muchas gracias Rebeca, es un placer para mí estar aquí esta noche.

Presentadora: Bien comencemos, dinos el programa de Cuerpos Embarazosos está lleno de casos que impactan a la mayoría de las personas, en su experiencia como médico, ¿cuál ha sido el más impactante por decirlo de alguna manera?

Px: Bueno para mí el más impactante fue el de un hombre que vino con una úlcera muy supurante, demasiado grande y llena de sangre, sin duda fue un poco chocante porque nunca había visto nada igual, afortunadamente ya está mejor.

Pr: En el programa aparte de atender a las personas también salís a la calle a aconsejar a la gente, ¿os hacen caso o sólo aceptan la ayuda porque hay una cámara?

Px: Riéndose, la mayoría de gente sí nos hace caso, obviamente no todo el mundo lo hará pero nuestro deber como médicos es aconsejar y prevenir muchos casos que son totalmente fortuitos y que con un poco de responsabilidad se pueden evitar.

Pr: Bien, también hemos ido viendo que a lo largo de los capítulos vosotros os habéis sometido a algunas pruebas, incluso a fobias como es su caso.

Px: Sí, la verdad que sí, yo me enfrenté a mi fobia a las arañas aunque he de reconocer que lo pasé en algunos momentos bastante mal pero esto sirve para concienciar a las personas que no tienen que refugiarse en los miedos sino enfrentarse a ellos, así es como se acaban solucionando.

Pr: Doctora Pixie hemos llegado al final de la entrevista y bueno antes de finalizar nos encantaría que nos pudiera decir si es cierto esos rumores que hay entre usted y una jovencita.

Px: Pixie cogiendo aire dos veces. Sí son ciertos, estoy saliendo con una mujer porque para mí no es una jovencita, es una chica de 24 años que ya tiene conciencia de lo que hace y lo que no, en resumidas cuentas es una mujer adulta hecha y derecha. No le veo ningún inconveniente además no me estoy acostando con una niña, siento que suenen duras mis palabras pero hay que dejarlo claro para que todo el mundo lo entienda, estoy feliz, más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida y nada ni nadie me va a estropear lo que yo ahora mismo estoy sintiendo por eso pido que nos dejéis hacer nuestra vida porque no quiero volver a hablar de este tema más, quiero que quede claro que somos una pareja normal y corriente como cualquiera que está ahora mismo en el plató.

Pr: Sin saber qué contestar. Muchas gracias doctora desde aquí le deseamos que todo le vaya muy bien.

Px: Gracias a vosotros.

La entrevista terminó y Pixie salió del plató y una grata sorpresa le esperaba en bastidores.

De repente Sara se abalanzó sobre Pixie y le dio un beso bastante efusivo lo que hizo que la doctora se sorprendiera bastante.

¿Y esto? Preguntó sin aliento.

Bueno, esto es porque creía que me ibas a negar y estoy muy feliz de todo lo que has dicho.

Anda tonta, nunca te negaría, vámonos que mañana hay que levantarse pronto, tú para ir a la Universidad y yo para ir a la clínica.

Salieron del plató, se metieron en un taxi y en 15 minutos ya estaban en casa.

Pixie estoy rendida, han sido demasiadas emociones hoy.

Sentándose al lado de ella, sí ni que lo digas.

Después de esto empezó a sonarle el móvil a Sara.

¿Sí?

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver en la tele.

Robert, ¿eres tú no?

Sí, qué quieres nunca pensaba que te fueran las maduritas.

Mira cállate de una maldita vez, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, ella es mi novia te guste o no, ¿entendido?

No, no lo entiendo, me costó bastante aceptar tu sexualidad después de haber salido conmigo y ahora vienes con que te gustan las "cuarentonas".

No estoy para escuchar tus estupideces y te advierto que como me vuelvas a llamar, te denunciaré por acoso.

No serás capaz.

Parece mentira que no me conozcas después de tres años juntos.

Eso mismo digo yo, colgó.

¿Estás bien cariño? Preguntó Pixie poniendo su mano en la cara de Sara.

Sí… Sólo es el estúpido de mi ex novio, nunca ha llevado bien que me gustaran las mujeres y precisamente me di cuenta cuando estaba saliendo con él.

Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora estás conmigo y ese no te va a molestar más. Cada uno tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, independientemente de la persona con la que esté, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Te he dicho que me encantas?

Pixie mirándola tiernamente.

La verdad que no, contestó irónicamente.

Te quiero, esas palabras hicieron que Pixie no pudiera evitar besar a Sara.

Yo también, vámonos a dormir que se está haciendo tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Sara se había ido ya a la Universidad y Pixie a la clínica.

**#En la clínica.**

Bueno qué puedo hacer por ti Ágata.

Pues, me duele un pecho desde hace varios días y no sé lo que es.

Bien, pues vamos a echar un vistazo.

No es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar, simplemente este lado del pecho está un poco más tirante que el otro y eso se debe a un desequilibrio hormonal, si quieres puedo mandarte a un ginecólogo para que se descarten otras causas, ¿te parece bien?

Sí claro, con tal de que se quiten los dolores.

Pues eso haremos, gracias por venir.

No, gracias a ti.

Después de que saliera la paciente, le sonó el teléfono.

Doctora Pixie, ¿dígame?

Pixie…

¿¡Sara!?

Por favor, ¿puedes venir a la Universidad?

Sí claro, en diez minutos estoy ahí, pero dime, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Tranquila luego te cuento, sólo ven.

Bien, ya voy de camino.

Colgó el teléfono, recogió sus cosas todo lo rápido que pudo y le explicó a Johana que le había surgido un improvisto y que no podría atender a los pacientes que quedaban, después se subió en el coche y llegó a la Universidad ante la atenta mirada de los estudiantes.

¡Sara! ¡Sara! Qué tal estás, qué ha pasado.

Me he caído en el lavabo y me he hecho bastante daño en la espalda.

Vale, vamos a casa dónde te podré explorar bien.

Muchos estudiantes iban haciendo comentarios pero a Pixie y a Sara no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Salieron de la Universidad y metió con cuidado a Sara en el coche, luego pusieron rumbo a casa.

Vamos a ver qué te duele, ¿vale cariño?

Se bajó la camiseta y tenía dos moratones, eso hizo que el rostro de Pixie se tornara tenso.

Mmmm… Sara, esto no te lo has podido hacer con una caída, dime qué ha pasado, dijo con tono bastante serio.

Está bien, Robert…

Tu ex novio otra vez, ¿no? Hijo de puta.

Por favor si se entera puede que llegue más lejos.

Sara esto no va a quedar así, vamos a ir a la comisaría a poner una denuncia, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no se te vuelva a acercar y que nunca más pise la calle.

Al decir esto salieron y pusieron la denuncia, que en pocas horas ya era noticia en todo Londres.

Amor, ¿estás bien?

Sinceramente no sé cómo me siento, nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí.

Siempre las cosas que vemos más lejanas son las que más cerca están de nosotros y no somos conscientes hasta que ocurren. Ahora descansa, me he cogido unos días libres para estar contigo.

Por lo menos te tengo a ti y tú para mí eres suficiente.

Después de esto se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sara se levantó y fue al baño, comprobó los moratones y vio que estaban ligeramente difuminados aunque todavía dolía tocarlos.

Aggg… Se quejó Sara al tocar uno de ellos.

Tardarán en quitarse es normal que ahora te duela, dijo Pixie un tanto seria.

Qué susto me has dado, ya, ya lo sé.

Voy a bajar a comprar una pomada analgésica.

Pixie… ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

No, porqué.

Te conozco y sé que lo estás.

Bien, estoy molesta porque no sé qué coño hacías tú con él.

No hacía nada, sólo entró en el baño y…

Y qué, cortó a Sara la frase.

Si me dejas que te lo cuente podremos solucionar este mal entendido.

Sí estoy deseando que me lo expliques porque no lo entiendo.

Como decía, después de terminar la clase de Biología me fui al baño y entró él. Comenzamos a hablar y empezó a ponerse agresivo y cuando intentó besarme le empujé lo que hizo que se cabreara aún más y fue cuando me empujó y me golpeé con el lavabo en la espalda.

Pixie no daba crédito a lo que decía Sara así que simplemente la miró.

¿No vas a decir nada?

Qué quieres que diga, que un desgraciado casi viola a mi novia y posteriormente casi la mata.

Sara la miró y no dijo nada.

Me voy a comprar la pomada, no quiero que te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?

Sí.

Bien, no tardaré mucho. Salió del baño, se vistió y se fue a la farmacia.

Mientras tanto Sara también se vistió y cuando terminó empezó a recorrer la casa, hasta que encontró en uno de los cajones una foto algo deteriorada aunque se apreciaba bastante bien que era Pixie con una mujer, claro está que nunca habló de las relaciones que tuvo antes de estar con ella pero parecían muy felices. Dejó la foto en su sitio, no estaba cabreada sólo un poco molesta porque ella le habló de Robert y ella nunca de sus antiguas parejas.

Pixie llegó y traía una pequeña bolsa con la pomada analgésica, unas cuantas gasas y guantes de látex.

Ya he llegado.

Te he visto.

¿Te ocurre algo?

Sí.

Y, ¿me puedes contar el qué?

Pues que yo te he hablado de mi relación con Robert y tú nunca me has hablado de las tuyas, he visto esa foto (señaló el cajón dónde se encontraba) y a lo mejor no tenemos tanta confianza como creía.

Me vas a decir ahora que estás celosa.

No, no te estoy diciendo eso, sólo quiero que me cuentes las cosas como yo lo hago, ¿es tanto pedir?

Está bien, contestó Pixie sentándose al lado de Sara ante su atenta mirada.

Esa chica que ves en esa foto es Marta mi ex novia.

Ah, genial (respondió con tono irónico) y te puedo preguntar ¿qué haces con una foto de tu ex guardada en un cajón?

Déjame que te explique la historia, ¿no querías que habláramos?

Sí claro, continúa.

Bien, Marta fue mi primera novia y nos conocimos en la facultad de medicina, ella estudiaba para ser forense y yo para ser médico. Un día nos tocó juntas en una exposición y conectamos, entonces comenzamos a quedar, a ir a los lugares juntas, hasta que me dijo que le gustaba, era lógico que ella a mí también pero no la contesté en el momento, dejé unos días de margen para pensar. Cuando comenzamos a salir todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, llegó el final de la carrera y me propuso irme con ella al extranjero, cosa a la que yo no accedí porque ya tenía un puesto para ejercer y no iba a perder la oportunidad. Se cabreó y me soltó que no quería estar con una persona que no la apoyara, cuando no fue así, además no tenía ni siquiera ofertas para salir de Londres y como tenía algunas cosas de ella pues las tiré pero se me tuvo que pasar esa foto.

Sara escuchó con atención el relato de Pixie.

Entonces no durasteis mucho por lo que veo.

No, sólo 4 meses. Quiero que te des cuenta que ahora mismo ella es pasado y que el centro de mi mundo eres tú, lo siento si me he puesto un poco borde estos días pero entiende que no es agradable que a la persona que quieres le hayan hecho daño. Te quiero y no quiero que te pase nada.

Lo sé, no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, ahora vamos a comer que estoy hambrienta.

Sí vamos, yo también lo estoy.

Espera, qué vas a hacer con esto. Dijo sacando la foto de Marta y Pixie.

Pixie la cogió y simplemente la rompió, ante la mirada de Sara.

Es pasado, ahora sólo estás tú y nadie más.

Se besaron y empezaron a preparar la comida.

Pues sí que eres buena chef.

Jajajajaj, la cocina es otra de mis pasiones ocultas.

A mí se me da mejor tocar la batería la verdad.

¿Tocas batería?

Sí, desde los doce, aprendí sola porque mis padres no tenían dinero para pagarme clases así que me dije que quien quiere algo, algo le cuesta.

Pues algún día me tienes que dar clases porque me gusta ese instrumento.

¿De verdad que a la doctora un poco pija le gusta un instrumento bastante gamberro como es la batería? Preguntó Sara con ironía.

Ah, cómo que pija, contestó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y acercándose poco a poco a Sara.

Creo, señora Pixie que si sigues acercándote hoy no comemos.

¿A sí? Contestó con sensualidad, comeremos otra cosa.

Esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de Sara se estremeciera, cuando de repente sonó el telefonillo.

Mierda, nos han arruinado el momento, dijo Pixie un poco enfadada.

No te enfades ya seguiremos luego con el postre ahora ve a ver quién es.

Pixie salió de la cocina y se acercó al telefonillo.

Quién es.

Cartero comercial, traemos un paquete para… la doctora Pixie.

Bien, soy yo, ahora bajo.

Quién es.

El cartero comercial, dice que trae un paquete para mí así que voy a bajar a recogerlo.

Vale.

Entonces salió por la puerta y cogió el ascensor, cuando llegó a la planta de abajo le esperaba el cartero con una caja un poco grande.

Firme aquí.

Ya está, muchas gracias.

Volvió a subir al ascensor y abrió la puerta de casa cuando llegó.

Parece algo pesado, dijo Pixie.

¿A ver? Sí que lo parece.

Vamos a abrirlo a ver lo qué es.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Pixie empezó a quitarle el celo a la caja, después fue levantando las cuatro solapas hasta llegar al objeto.

Es un DVD con un cd.

Sí eso parece, ¿quién me lo habrá enviado?

Espera, aquí hay una nota.

"Se mantiene en forma doctora Pixie, disfrute del vídeo"

Se miraron desconcertadas y sin pensarlo enchufaron el DVD y posteriormente pusieron el cd.

En el video se podía ver a Pixie manteniendo relaciones con una mujer que no parecía Sara, luego salía de la habitación a darse una ducha y más tarde daba un beso a esa extraña mujer y se metían en la cama para dormir. A la mañana siguiente Pixie salía a dar una vuelta con su bici por el centro de Londres y después de casi una hora volvía a casa y ahí se terminaba el video.

Pixie…

Esa mujer que has visto en el video era Marta.

Con que Marta otra vez.

No sé quién ha hecho esto pero no es de ahora ese video, no estaba saliendo contigo cuando hicieron esa grabación.

Estaría bueno que estuvieras saliendo conmigo, contestó bastante irritada y enfadada…

Sara mírame, no sé quién ha hecho esto pero ahora mismo voy a denunciarlo y pedir contratar a un coche patrulla para que vigile la zona.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Por dios Sara no te irás a cabrear por esto.

Me estás diciendo que no me enfade después de haber visto a mi novia mantener relaciones con otra mujer, independientemente del tiempo que haya sido de esa grabación. Respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si me vieras haciéndolo con Robert?

Sara…

¡Contéstame!

Mal, me sentiría mal.

Pues entonces entiende cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, me voy a dar una vuelta no me esperes despierta.

Por favor no saques las cosas de quicio cariño.

Déjame Pixie, te lo suplico, necesito pensar.

Está bien, está bien.

Al decir esto Sara salió de la casa con un leve portazo, lo que hizo que Pixie se sobresaltara.

Voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto, se dijo a sí misma y puso rumbo a la comisaría con el cd en la mano como prueba.

Después de poner la denuncia y solicitar protección Pixie entró en la casa, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Sara pero salía el contestador.

Joder.

Por otro lado Sara estaba sentada en un banco con el móvil en la mano y había visto las llamadas perdidas de Pixie y con lágrimas en los ojos las borró.

De repente un chico se acercó a ella.

Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Pues sinceramente no.

Espera tú eres la novia de la doctora Pixie.

Sí, sí lo soy.

¿Puedo sentarme?

Adelante.

Me llamo Isma.

Yo…

Sara ya lo sé.

Era de esperar.

Puedo preguntarte porqué estás así.

Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión.

Toda pareja tiene discusiones, es falso el mito ese que dice que existen parejas perfectas. Cada discusión fortalece aún más la relación y créeme que siempre tienen solución y seguro que no es tan grave como ahora mismo piensas.

Ya…

En serio, vuelve a casa y háblalo con ella, seguro que encontráis una solución, recuerda que el amor verdadero puede con todo y si tu corazón dice que debes seguir hazlo porque el corazón nunca miente.

Muchas gracias Isma.

No las des yo también pasé por algo parecido y por tonto perdí a la persona que más quería en el mundo, por eso te lo digo a ti para que no te pase lo mismo ni cometas un error del que luego te arrepientas.

Lo haré.

Me tengo que ir, encantado de conocerte.

Lo mismo digo.

Después de esto el chico se alejó en la noche y Sara puso rumbo otra vez a la casa de Pixie dispuesta a llegar al fondo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Llegó a casa y Pixie estaba sentada en el sillón.

Has vuelto…

Sí, quiero pedirte perdón por mi reacción, nunca había visto a una de mis parejas, ya sabes.

Ya… Te he estado llamando, creía que te habías ido y ya no querías saber de mí.

Pixie, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que aunque quisiera irme no podría porque mi corazón me retiene a tu lado y así quiero estar el resto de mis días… a tu lado.

Pixie levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos de Sara y pudo ver una sinceridad que nunca antes contempló.

No… no tengo palabras.

No hace falta que digas nada… sólo mírame, con eso basta y besó a Pixie.

La temperatura fue subiendo y poco a poco los besos se hicieron más profundos y llenos de deseo. Luego Sara comenzó a quitar la blusa a Pixie y viceversa, se miraron y siguieron con lo empezado. Después Pixie fue bajando por la espalda de Sara dejando un reguero de besos a su paso hasta que llegó a sus muslos, comenzó a besarlos uno a uno, esto provocó unos pequeños gemidos a Sara que siguió con el proceso hasta deshacerse de su tanga.

Pixie hazlo ya… suplicaba con la voz cortada y totalmente frenética.

Pixie aceptó sus súplicas y empezó introduciendo dos dedos en ella. El proceso se repitió en Pixie y cuando acabaron quedaron rendidas.

Creo que ya hemos arreglado el mal entendido, dijo Sara todavía acelerada.

Yo también lo pienso.

Y qué crees que pasará con ese tipo que te envió el cd.

Pixie la miró por unos segundos y se incorporó en la cama.

Sara la letra de esa nota que estaba en la caja no era de un hombre.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que esa letra pertenece a una mujer y creo que pertenece a Marta.

¿Marta? No me jodas.

Sí he investigado cuando te fuiste su letra y coincide con el documento de la universidad que subió a la página de medicina, es su letra, sin duda.

Mmmmm Sara tengo que decirte una cosa.

Dime.

Voy a ir a ver a Marta para saber qué quiere y porqué está haciendo esto.

¿Estás loca? Esa mujer puede hacer cualquier cosa, no creo que sea buena idea.

Sara, si voy a visitarla puedo saber qué es lo que planea, tengo que hablar con ella hace ya 12 años que no nos vemos y necesito llegar al fondo del asunto.

Está bien, haz lo que creas que es necesario.

¿No estarás enfadada, verdad?

No Pixie, no lo estoy y ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

Sí en un pequeño pueblo de Gales.

O sea casi aquí al lado.

Sí, confía en mí, acabaremos con todo esto y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, no vamos a vivir eternamente con un coche patrulla haciendo ronda por alrededor de casa las 24 horas del día, ¿no?

Tienes razón y cuándo te irás.

Mañana.

Vale, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Sara si te ve las cosas puede que se pongan muy feas.

No quiero dejarte sola, me pondré una peluca y ya está.

No sé.

Vamos, soy tu novia y por nada del mundo te voy a dejar sola y mucho menos con esa loca.

Está bien.

Perfecto pues ahora vamos a dormir porque mañana habrá que prepararlo todo.

Sí será mejor que durmamos, va a ser un día ajetreado, buenas noches, te quiero.

Buenas noches, yo también.

Al día siguiente Pixie fue a la clínica para decirle a Johana que estaría fuera unos días mientras tanto Sara preparaba la maleta para el viaje a Gales.

Creo que me llevaré esta grabadora, por si acaso.

Llegó Pixie.

¿Haciendo la maleta?

Sí, sino luego me da mucha pereza.

Tienes razón.

Y dime, ¿cómo vas a reaccionar cuándo la veas?

Miró a Sara, la verdad que no lo sé sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero es lo que hay, voy a llegar al fondo de lo que está pasando y si al final tengo que denunciarla lo haré, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada, ni siquiera afecto.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Sara se sorprendiera.

Tengo la sensación de que no me has contado todo.

Qué dices Sara, claro que lo he hecho lo nuestro no funcionó y ya está, no hay que darlo más vueltas.

Pero Pixie…

Sara, no quiero hablar más de ello, es pasado y ahora sólo me centro en el presente y ese presente eres tú, nada más, ¿entendido?

Claro, claro.

Bien pues entonces vamos a terminar de empaquetar y después si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta.

Me parece bien.

Sara y Pixie siguieron empaquetando y cuando terminaron se fueron a despejarse un rato.

Tengo ganas de ver a los patos.

¿Patos?

Sí, hace tiempo que no lo hago y me encantan.

Pixie sin poder evitar una risa, pues otro día vamos al zoo y vemos todos los patos que quieras.

No te rías, contestó Sara dando un pequeño empujón a Pixie, te tengo guardada tu palabra.

Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo.

Ya…

Uy, ese ya me ha sonado un poco a ironía.

No, qué va.

Sara, nos conocemos, dime qué pasa.

Pixie… todavía tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo.

Ya hemos hablado del tema.

No sé por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando intento hablarlo contigo.

Es sencillo porque no tenemos nada de qué hablar de ese tema, ahora vámonos a casa, se hace tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

¿Estás enfadada?

No, no lo estoy.

Vale.

Está bien, cuando lleguemos a casa te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

Entraron en la casa y Pixie se sentó al lado de Sara.

¿Y bien?

Bueno cuando rompimos empecé a recibir mensajes y llamadas de un número desconocido, no lo di importancia porque sinceramente creía que se estaban equivocando hasta que me di cuenta de que ese número me era muy familiar.

Entonces quedé con un amigo que tenía el número de Marta y lo comprobé, era ella.

Y qué hiciste.

Ignorarla, sabía que si seguía su juego iría a peor hasta que un día paró pero cuando empecé a salir contigo esas llamadas y esos mensajes volvieron. Sara estoy empezando a pensar que puede que esa chica no esté bien de la cabeza y eso me pone muy nerviosa puede llegar a hacer alguna locura.

Pixie, estás conmigo, esa loca nunca te hará daño. Solucionaremos todo esto y podremos casarnos y esas cosas.

¿Casarnos? Se sorprendió Pixie.

Sí, me encantaría estar unida para siempre a ti, eres todo lo que necesito.

Sara… ¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

De una forma menos tradicional pero sí, sí lo estoy haciendo, no tengo anillo pero creo que con esto servirá.

Le entregó un collar con un pequeño corazón.

Pixie ¿quieres ser mi mujer?

No podía articular palabra así que sólo asintió y se abalanzó sobre Sara.

Debo intuir que eso es un sí.

Es un quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida a tu lado.

**#El viaje**

Llegó el día del viaje y se levantaron temprano para coger el tren.

¿Lo tienes todo?

Sí.

Pues vamos.

Salieron de la casa y se metieron en el coche, no tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar a la estación.

Se sentaron en un banco para esperar a que el tren viniera.

¿Nerviosa? Preguntó Sara cogiendo la mano de Pixie.

Un poco, como te dije hace tiempo que no la veo y no me apetece nada hacerlo.

Ya verás como todo sale bien.

Se dieron un beso y es cuando el tren ya estaba asomando por el túnel, se levantaron y entraron en uno de los vagones.

No tardó mucho en llegar a Gales ya que estaba a una hora y media de Londres. Se bajaron y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Marta.

¿Crees que estará en casa?

Esperemos que esté si no nos tocará esperar, además esa es su casa, la que está en la esquina.

Pixie, ten cuidado, ¿en serio quieres que me quede fuera?

Sí Marta es más lista de lo que parece.

Vale, cualquier cosa, dame un toque.

Está bien, se dieron un beso y Pixie llamó a la puerta de Marta.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con pelo largo, moreno, ojos azules y unos pantalones con una blusa ajustada apareció en el umbral.

¿Pixie?

Sí Marta.

Qué sorpresa, hace 12 años que no nos vemos si no me falla la memoria.

Sí, ya hace bastante tiempo, ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante.

La casa no era muy grande pero sí bastante acogedora.

Dime, ¿a qué viene esta grata sorpresa? Dijo Marta con tono irónico.

Tengo que hablar contigo.

Muy bien, tú dirás.

¿Conoces este video? Se lo enseñó al igual que la nota.

O sea que has venido por eso.

Sí, dime qué quieres.

Respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿por qué sales con esa chica?

Eso a ti no te importa.

O claro que me importa, reconoce que aún sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

Estás loca, sinceramente no te tengo ni afecto.

¿A sí? Dímelo mirándome a los ojos y te creeré.

No tienes porqué creerme, allá tú si lo haces.

Jajaja, o sea que sí que sientes algo aunque sea muy remoto.

Mira Marta, este va a ser mi último aviso, quiero que nos dejes en paz supera de una maldita vez que lo nuestro no funcionó. Si no lo haces me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas y en serio no creo que sea muy agradable para ti.

Oh, la doctora Pixie se ha revelado. Mira me importa una mierda tu relación, me importa una mierda esa chica y me importas una mierda tú. Sólo quiero hacerte daño como tú me lo hiciste, así que toma todas las medidas que quieras yo siempre te estaré acechando.

Esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de Pixie se estremeciera porque sus ojos reflejaban el odio más profundo.

Esta conversación se acabó, tú lo has querido Marta, se fue a levantar cuando le agarró el brazo.

No, la que lo ha querido de ésta manera has sido tú, como siempre, después de decir esto la soltó y Pixie salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes dar un severo portazo.

Sara corrió hacia Pixie que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien, te ha hecho algo?

No, no, que va, sólo que no me esperaba esa reacción que ha tenido.

¿Y de qué te sorprende? Me sorprende más a mí que estés llorando… por ella. Dijo Sara algo irritada.

Pixie la miró con los ojos medio llorosos y sorprendidos.

¿Qué insinúas que acaso siento algo hacia ella? Estás bastante equivocada.

Yo no he dicho nada de eso, a lo mejor deberías hacerte esa pregunta a ti misma.

Sara… No quiero disc… Antes de terminar la frase apareció Marta detrás de ellas.

Oh, ya veo cómo os queréis. Rio de manera malvada. Te dejaste esto encima del sillón.

Pixie y Sara la miraron sorprendida y con un rápido movimiento le quitó de las manos el bolso que llevaba.

O sea que tú debes ser Marta.

La misma y tú debes ser Sara, la joven Sara.

No me extraña que te dejara Pixie, eres insoportable.

Jajajajaja, qué equivocada estás bonita, no me dejó, básicamente me cansé yo de acatar sus órdenes, oh, ¿eso nunca te lo ha contado? Ya veo la confianza que tenéis.

Sara miró a Pixie desconcertada. Así que, ¿no me has contado todo?

Todo no.

¿Y por qué?

Porque, interrumpió Marta.

Porque si lo hace ahora mismo no estaríais juntas.

Pixie no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Marta que leyó a la perfección sus intenciones y se apartó en el momento justo haciendo que Pixie perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Serás una fiera en la cama pero para guardaespaldas no sirves, no has perdido tu físico. Contestó mirándola de arriba abajo.

Se acabó, no aguanto más esto, dijo Sara enfadada.

No te vayas, queda lo mejor, gritó Marta con una sonrisa burlona.

Pixie se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de Sara.

Agarrándola el brazo, por favor no te vayas así.

Zafándose de su mano. Mira Pixie creía que teníamos confianza, que nos lo contábamos todo, todo y ya veo que eso no es así. Te quiero demasiado pero siento que no tenemos ese pilar básico en una relación que es la confianza.

Pixie con lágrimas en los ojos. No, no, espera, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, no es fácil para mí volver a confiar en alguien.

Y para mí tampoco es fácil estar con una persona que se guarda todo dentro de ella y no quiere compartirlo con su pareja, necesito tiempo, dame tiempo, sólo te pido eso.

Se hizo el silencio por dos minutos.

Si eso es lo que quieres, yo no puedo retenerte pero que sepas que te llevas todo de mí.

Y tú también te llevas todo de mí. Después de estas últimas palabras, Sara se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pixie sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y en un acto reflejo cogió el colgante que Sara le dio por su compromiso y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas que se chocaron contra el suelo.

Después de esto se giró y Marta ya no estaba, entonces se levantó y lentamente tomó rumbo hacia la estación para volver a Londres.

Por otro lado Sara lloraba desconsoladamente y sólo podía notar el aire frío de Gales chocándose contra sus mejillas mojadas. Se secó las lágrimas y se metió a un bar.

Ponme una copa, bien cargada.

Que, ¿intentando olvidar a alguien?

Más o menos…

Bueno pues aquí tienes un mini bien cargado.

Tosiendo, sí que está cargado.

Ya te lo dije.

Después de terminar la copa y unas cuantas más Sara salió y fue a coger el tren no estaba muy bien ya que el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto.

Hola guapa, dijo una voz grave proveniente del otro vagón.

Hola balbuceó Sara.

¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa llorando?

He discutido con mi pareja.

Mmmmm, o sea que habéis roto.

No, sólo nos hemos dado un tiempo.

Eso es cómo romper.

Lo que tú digas.

Vale, vale no te pongas así, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, no vas muy bien que se diga.

No necesito tu ayuda.

Vamos mujer, le agarró un brazo y salieron del tren rumbo a casa de Sara.

Por otro lado Pixie ya había llegado a la suya y no podía contener las lágrimas al mirar las fotos en las que salía ella y Sara.

Te juro que pagarás esto toda tu vida, Marta. Se dijo a sí misma con un tono de rabia y frustración.

A la mañana siguiente Sara se encontraba en su cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible y al echar su mirada hacia la derecha vio a un hombre que yacía tranquilamente bajo las sábanas.

Oh no Sara, no habrás… Levantó las sábanas y vio que estaba desnuda. Inmediatamente se empezó a vestir y despertó de un golpe al hombre.

¡AY! Gritó tocándose la espalda.

Pero, ¿qué maneras son estas de despertar a una persona?

Dime qué pasó anoche.

Bueno creo que se intuye.

No estoy para bromas.

Está bien, te acompañé a casa porque no ibas muy bien, luego te metí en la cama y cuando me fui a ir te empezaste a poner "mimosa" por decirlo de alguna manera y pasó lo que pasó.

No me creo nada de eso, te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha. Te voy a denunciar.

El hombre incorporándose con la sábana alrededor de su cintura.

No hay que llegar a ese extremo, tampoco es tan grave.

Sara gritando. ¡Cómo que no es tan grave! Tengo novia.

Desconcertado. No-¿novia?

Sí, novia y nos íbamos a casar.

Pero si me dijiste ayer que os tomasteis un tiempo y ahora me doy cuenta que te gustan las mujeres.

A ver si te entra en la cabeza que tomarse un tiempo no significa que la gente rompa una relación, simplemente necesitábamos nuestro espacio para pensar, eso es todo y ahora yo me he acostado con otra persona. ¡Dios!

Que no cunda el pánico, si quieres puedo ir contigo y se lo explicamos.

¡No! Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida si no quieres que te denuncie y te lo digo muy en serio.

Está bien, está bien.

El hombre se vistió y fue a decir algo a Sara antes de salir.

No digas nada, vete.

A su salida la puerta hizo un ruido bastante fuerte, después Sara se dejó caer con las manos en la cara y la espalda contra la puerta, diciéndose: "¿Qué has hecho Sara?"

Por otro lado Pixie salió a la calle con unas gafas de sol puestas para disimular los ojos hinchados y las ojeras de una noche para el olvido.

Paparazzi: ¿Dónde está Sara? ¿Habéis discutido? ¿Habéis roto?

Pixie esquivando las preguntas que hacían que se clavaran en lo más profundo de ella, cuando por fin llegó a un campo sin mucha gente alrededor, se quitó las gafas y se sentó en uno de los bancos cuando escuchó la voz de Sara.

Pixie…

¿Sara? De un salto se levantó del banco.

Pixie… Tenemos que hablar.

Pixie en ese momento no sabía cómo se sentía. Por una parte era felicidad y alivio y por otra era desconcierto porque intuía que algo de lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría nada.

Sí, claro.

Se sentaron y después de un silencio de unos 5 segundos, Sara por fin articuló palabra.

Bueno, quiero decirte que te he echado mucho de menos a pesar de que sólo ha pasado un día desde, bueno ya sabes.

Entiendo, entonces ¿qué quieres decirme?

Cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

La noche que nos tomamos un tiempo, bueno yo bebí más de la cuenta y de alguna manera un hombre me acompañó a casa y…

¿¡Y!? Inquirió Pixie intuyendo lo que la iba a decir.

Y nos acostamos.

En ese momento el rostro de Pixie se desencajó cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Dime algo por favor, dijo intentando hacer que la mirara.

Evitando la mirada de Sara.

No tengo nada que decirte, se supone que en ese momento ya no estábamos juntas, ¿no? Así que no tengo nada que reprocharte. Creía que me querías, que por lo menos tardarías un tiempo en… No sé… En estar con otra persona pero ya veo que no.

No, no pienses eso, yo te quiero.

Con una risa sardónica. Ya claro. Esta conversación ha acabado, tienes las cosas en casa, quiero que pases y que en dos horas te vayas.

Pixie, no saques las cosas de quicio por favor.

No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que no esté enfadada o dolida. Me dices que te acostaste con el primero que pasó por enfrente tuya después de darnos un tiempo. Ahí me has demostrado que he sido un juego para ti durante este tiempo y eso es lo que más me duele y ¡ah! Toma el colgante, dáselo a otra persona que quieras que sea tu jueguecito, pero yo ya me he cansado.

Al decir esto Pixie se levantó del banco y se puso las gafas de sol cuando Sara la agarró del brazo.

Pixie…

No me toques, te vuelvo a repetir que tienes dos horas para recoger tus cosas.

Al decir esto se zafó de la mano de Sara y empezó a caminar hacia la clínica cuando empezó a notar las mejillas mojadas debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Sara se quedó mirando la silueta de Pixie desvaneciéndose a lo lejos y como un alma en pena emprendió el camino hacia la casa de la doctora para empaquetar sus cosas e irse.

Llegó a la casa y entró a la habitación, cogió la maleta y poco a poco fue metiendo su ropa hasta que encontró una nota de Pixie que ponía "Forever and Always" (Por siempre y para siempre) y sin desearlo las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro y con la vista nublosa dobló el papel y lo guardó en su pantalón. Cuando terminó de empaquetar, sacó el móvil para marcar el número de la doctora pero salía el contestador, entonces cogió la maleta, dejó las llaves en el mostrador de la entradita y echando un último vistazo a la casa, abrió la puerta y salió.

Mientras tanto en la clínica Pixie atendió al último paciente de la tarde y dio gracias por haber terminado, cogió sus cosas y se fue a casa cuando le empezó a sonar el móvil.

Doctora Pixie, ¿dígame?

Qué agradable es volver a escuchar tu voz.

¿Quién eres?

Jajajajaja, no me digas que no sabes quién soy. Bien te daré una pista. Mmmmm nos conocimos en la misma facultad de medicina de Londres y empezamos a salir.

¿Marta?

Exacto.

Qué quieres.

Bueno, me apetecía verte y como nuestro último encuentro después de tanto tiempo no acabó tan bien pues quería que habláramos.

Yo no quiero verte, además no estoy para hablar con nadie.

Sigues siendo un poco borde, venga no muerdo, sólo quiero hablar.

Está bien.

Perfecto estaré en tu casa a las siete.

¿En mi casa?

Sí, es que es más tranquilo que estar en la calle o en un bar.

Vale.

Muy bien pues nos veremos doctora.

Colgaron.

Pixie llegó a casa y al no ver las cosas de Sara empezó a notar nostalgia y tristeza entonces comenzó a hacer las tareas de la casa para intentar evadir su mente hasta la llegada de Marta.

Las horas pasaban lentas y cuando llegaron las siete en punto el timbre de la puerta sonó, se acercó y la abrió. Marta llevaba puesta la cazadora de cuero que tanto le gustaba a Pixie, unos pantalones pitillo con unas botas a juego, su pelo estaba liso y se notaba el brillo del mismo al reflejo de la luz del rellano.

Bueno me vas a dejar pasar o no.

Eh… Sí, pasa.

Dejó la cazadora en el sillón y le dio una caja de los bombones que más le gustaban a Pixie.

¿Y esto?

Mmmm un obsequio, un invitado debe traer siempre un regalo a su anfitriona.

Dime Marta a qué has venido.

Ya te lo he dicho sólo quiero hablar y por lo que veo no está Sara contigo.

El rostro y el tono de su voz se tornó duro y tajante.

No, ella y yo ya no estamos juntas.

Ah, lo siento mucho de verdad.

No digas tonterías, claro que no lo sientes.

Bueno también es verdad pero eso es lo que se dice en estos casos.

No intentes hacerte la simpática y buena porque no va contigo.

Riéndose. Ah y qué va conmigo. Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a Pixie.

Eeee, Marta no sé qué estás tramando pero te estás equivocando.

¿Qué pasa doctora que mi presencia te pone nerviosa? Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia su pecho.

No es que me ponga nerviosa es que lo nuestro ya terminó hace tiempo y parece que no te entra en la cabeza.

Marta arrinconó por completo a Pixie contra la pared y poniendo sus dos manos sobre la misma le susurró al oído.

Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres reconocer que todavía sientes algo por mí, eso es lo que te pasa.

El cuerpo de la doctora se estremeció y sin previo aviso su boca conectó con la de Marta, en ese momento sus cuerpos se juntaron el uno con el otro haciendo que los latidos de ambos corazones se escucharan latir frenéticos. Después Marta comenzó a besar el cuello de Pixie lo que hizo que se le escapara un pequeño gemido.

No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con esto, cuántas noches he tenido que apagar y contener este deseo de volver a tenerte entre mis muslos, de volver a sentirte gemir por mí.

Al decir esto Marta comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia los pantalones de Pixie y en ese momento la doctora la empujó haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

Pero, ¿qué haces?

No puedo Marta, de veras que no puedo, mi cabeza está con Sara. La amo.

¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme? No entiendo qué tiene esa que no tenga yo.

Deberías hacerte la pregunta al revés, qué no tiene ella que tengas tú.

En ese instante los ojos de Marta pasaron del deseo más absoluto a la rabia más fuerte que tres huracanes juntos.

Muy bien, quédate con esa, ya vendrás algún día arrastrándote y créeme que disfrutaré con tu sufrimiento.

La verdad que tus pensamientos no me afectan para nada, ahora si me haces el favor de salir por la puerta.

Marta la echó la última mirada y como un rayo salió de la casa. Entonces Pixie sacó el móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Sara pero salía el contestador hasta que a la quinta vez una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

¿Sí?

Sara, soy Pixie, necesito verte tengo que decirte algo.

¿Pixie? Creo que ya he tenido bastante, de verdad.

No, no cuelgues necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

Por favor Sara. El tono de Pixie se volvió aún más suplicante.

Está bien.

Bien, te espero en casa.

Vale.

Cuando colgaron Pixie no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa como un león enjaulado mientras esperaba la llegada de Sara.

Sonó la puerta y la doctora corrió hacia ella abriéndola.

Sara… Pasa.

Entró en la casa despacio, arrastrando los pies, se notaba cómo la tristeza invadía totalmente su cuerpo hasta que se sentó en el sillón.

Bueno, quería pedirte perdón, creo que tomé la decisión sin pensar, no quería que te fueras de casa, siento todas las cosas que te dije.

Mirando a Pixie.

Yo también lo siento de verdad yo…

No digas nada, puso su dedo índice en los labios de Sara.

Creo que todos cometemos errores y de alguna manera tú nunca me fuiste infiel porque lo que pasó ocurrió cuando ya no estábamos juntas por eso no tengo porqué pedirte explicaciones. Te quería proponer si estarías dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, siento que contigo el tiempo se detiene, mi corazón se desboca y cuando te miro… Cuando te miro me doy cuenta que estoy observando la puesta de sol más hermosa del mundo. Te quiero Sara.

Al decir esto unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron de los ojos de Sara y sólo pudo abrazarla.

Luego se quedaron mirando y se fundieron en un beso dónde sellaron su amor, un amor cargado de contratiempos pero también de ilusiones y de nuevas esperanzas y cómo decía la nota de Pixie a Sara, "Forever and Always" y así fue.


End file.
